This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application WIRELESS TELECOMMUNICATION TERMINAL filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 8th day of Apr. 1999 and there duly assigned Serial No. 12415/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telecommunication processes and terminals, and, more particularly, to wireless communication terminals and processes that minimize exposure of the anatomy of human users to the influence of electromagnetic waves while using human engineering to simultaneously facilitate ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless portable telecommunication terminals, better known as potable telephones, transmit microwavelength signals (e.g., microwaves, or microwave signals). These microwave signals are transmitted either wirelessly through the atmosphere or through telecommunication transmission lines to either a mobile station or to a base station.
The conventional flip type wireless telephone terminal, which has a hinge-coupled cover covering the key pads, like the conventional fold type terminal, has a retractable antenna assembly disposed at the upper edge portion of its housing. In these wireless portable telecommunication terminals, the antenna assembly is generally constructed with a pair of antennas, namely a helical antenna used only for the stand-by mode of the equipment and a whip antenna used for high gain transmission. The whip antenna is first extracted from the housing for the terminal, and then electromagnetic waves are radiated from the whip antenna through an electric current distribution formed on outer surface of the body of the housing. The radiated electromagnetic waves have a characteristic of radiating in all directional due to the constitution of the whip antenna. As a result, the electromagnetic waves may be radiated directly into the user""s human brain. Antenna efficiency in the backward direction of the brain may be lowered because the electromagnetic waves may be attenuated by the user""s human brain. Moreover, electromagnetic waves radiated from the inside of the housing of the terminal pass through the housing of the terminal and are transferred into the user""s brain, resulting in a risk of harm to the human body. Furthermore, when harmful electromagnetic waves are directly transferred into the user""s brain over a long time period, there may occur headaches, birth defects, and visual hindrance, among other effects, all of which are serious problems for the human body.
In a conventional folding type terminal, the antenna is placed at the upper edge of the lower housing. The upper housing of the terminal encloses electrically conducting circuits however, and functions as a reflective plate that reflect the electromagnetic waves generated from the antenna. The reflection lowers the efficiency of the terminal in radiating electromagnetic waves from the antenna in the direction of the user""s body.
I have also noticed that the liquid crystal display screen is located in the upper portion of the main body in the conventional flip type terminal, and in the upper housing in the folding type terminal, while the keypad is located in the lower portion of the main body in the conventional flip type terminal and in the folding type terminal. Consequently, the user must use one hand to hold the terminal and the other hand to depress the keys of the keypad because the construction of the terminal prevents the hand used to hold the terminal from also being used to press the key of the keypad.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved telecommunications process and apparatus enabling handheld wireless communication.
It is another object to provide a telecommunications process and wireless terminal that minimizes direct transfer of electromagnetic waves emanating from both the antenna of the terminal and the body of the terminal into the user""s brain.
It is still another object to provide a telecommunications process and wireless terminal that reduces exposure of the human brain to electromagnetic radiation during operational use of the terminal and simultaneously allows the key pads of the selection part to be pressed with ease by using the one hand holding the terminal without using another hand.
It is yet another object to provide a process and terminal enabling wireless electromagnetic communication while the antenna of the terminal is substantially displaced from the vicinity of the user""s brain.
It is a further another object to provide a process and terminal accommodating wireless electromagnetic communication with an antenna extending from the terminal, propagating electromagnetic radiation in a location other than in the vicinity of the user""s brain.
It is still yet another object to provide a telecommunications process and terminal with a housing of the circuit for the terminal that does not shield or reflect radiation emanating from the antenna.
These and other objects may be attained with a wireless telecommunication process and terminal that may be practiced with an earpiece, a liquid crystal visual display part, a keypad having a plurality of key pads or buttons, and a microphone located, in order, proceeding from the upper portion of the front face of a housing for the terminal to the lower portion. A cover may be rotatably hinge-coupled to the housing, with an antenna supported by the cover.
According to another aspect of the invention, a wireless telecommunications terminal may be constructed with an upper housing, and a lower housing rotatably hinge-coupled to the upper housing. A receiver part and a liquid crystal display part are disposed at the upper portion of the front face of the upper housing. A keypad is including a plurality of key and buttons, together with voice microphone, are disposed within the lower housing, and an antenna, preferably a retractable whip antenna, is located in the bottom portion of the lower housing.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a wireless telecommunication terminal may be constructed with an upper housing rotatably hinge-coupled to a lower housing. An earpiece and a keypad with a plurality of keys and buttons may be located in the upper housing. A microphone and a liquid crystal display may be located in the lower housing. An antenna, preferably a whip antenna, may be located in the lower portion of the lower housing.